1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners used for clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are situations where a task considered routine by most, such as buttoning a garment, can be quite difficult. Fastening clothing for people with limited dexterity in their hands due to disability, illness or injury is one such situation. Also, there are certain types of clothing which are worn tightly fitted or form fitted. A common example is western jeans or slacks, which are often heavily starched. This type of clothing as well as other pants or slacks are typically fastened on the wearer by a button or stud at the waistline and closed with a zipper. Often a wearer finds it quite difficult to fasten the belt or waist band of pants or slacks of this type without assistance. Further, even once the belt or waist band is buttoned, closing the zipper is another problem. When the wearer has long fingernails, particularly artificial ones, a further problem is the possibility of breaking a fingernail in putting on these types of clothing.